monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:C0var1ant
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Side Stories page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 06:49, October 3, 2012 Side Stories I haven't gotten through them yet, but WotG seems very interesting. Anyway, This Heavenly Editor added a new commandment recently, that is, the plan to move all side side stories into their own page. Just wanted to let you know. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I been told you are doing a full-game patch like SpasMaran (NG+). I was wondering what kind of program you are using to do complete re-patch of the game since I been wanting to do a few patches (like a few bugs in NG+ and a few side stories that have been unattended) as well as probably write a full side-story in the style that SpasMaran did and you are currently doing. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Ginrikuzuma Is there a way to find the \bg \chara folders I figure it has to do with the fact they have to leave a few things protected and what not but I'm sure there has got to be a way to find them either way no? Hey I been looking through the coding of the game before I start messing with it and understanding it and well 1 thing stumped me (I had been lost about it long ago but wasn't too much of a concern for me). I can't see the folders yet in the code I can see the paths (\bg and \chara). I tried seeing if they were marked as hidden folders (or hell for w/e reason protected operation files). I checked through the CMD and nothing lol. Is there anyway to find these folders cause I would assume they would be side by side with the system, se, and bgm folders but I can't find them lol. If there is no way to get to them how have you been going around them are you just going from scratch? Thank you so much for helping me with everything I have asked so far (the scripter, recently the nsa files). You've been alot of help. I am completely new to this sort of stuff (you know re-patching and what not) so I appreciate your help. Thanks! Ginrikuzuma (talk) 03:02, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Gin Images removed Hi C0var1ant, Just noticed that 2 of the 4 images originally on your MGQ Mod Writer page were deleted because of "Violation of Wikia's Terms of Use" (Not very clear why don't you think?). See those edits here and here. If you still want to re-upload them I suggest to let me / ALAKTORN / Shadowblade look at them / edit them first to make sure they are following the rules. To be honest I have NO idea what was in those pictures that was against the rules. Hope the pictures can come back and the programming goes well. FurRiffic (Talk) 05:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Was not sure how to contact you. Read of WotG patch's existence and I must know if the alpha links / torrent will be updated. The torrent link gives a 500 internal server error and going to http://www.c0var1ant.com/ doesn't help any. If you are continuing the patch than I shall wait for the complete game. Looking forward to it. CG roadblock lol Thanks last time for helping me get started with the programming of the game's script. While I'm almost done with my first chapter (I plan to make at least 5 chapters far as updates go, each chapter having 8 fights, or until the entire story is finished, now its 4 chapters long) But yeah other than the programming that I'm figuring out. I hit another roadblock.... EDIT PM CMT : I was somehow fix whatever problem I had with the CG. The Logo however, is still something that has been bugging me but yeah I over came it by just making everything into a BG with the logo on it. But yeah I still got a queestion far as the CG. Are you making them yourself or are you working with someone? Ginrikuzuma (talk) 16:33, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Gin Skills and "%before_action" I been planning to add some skills into the game, so I been looking into the code of the skills. I see that almost all (if not all) have a variable that says %before_action its usually of the skill mov %before_action,## rest of the code for the skill... I also see that unless its a skill that charges up (like Quad Giga) that variable changes (while for example with Giga it always stays at 47 until you actually fire Giga then it changes to 28. As well as with the spirits (Undine's water all has the same number value in that variable as the two serene minds) I would understand if it was meant to kinda remember the previous one and in that case mark interruptions (like with giga?) but all the skills have them... I been thinking off making a spoof fight with another character from the game and I want to setup their skills. Sure I can do it like the nabe fight and have it all in the story, but who knows if people like it, I'll need to keep it around for the purpose of reusing it. Well I still don't know the purpose of the before action variable (i haven't found anything that has a condition really) but in case you are curious about them (since I'm guessing sooner or later you may make new moves yourself) Here are the ones I found that are "in use" 1 = normal attack 2 = critical attack 3 = normal attack MISS (sometimes skills in some conditions like with Granberia) 4 = Blade of Still Water 7 = Struggle (attempt struggled but stayed bound 8 = strugle (struggled and lead to break out) 9 = bound normal attack (normal attack to cause breakout) 10 = bound critical attack (those kinds of bounds that if you use an attack you get a crit and break out (for example the succubus with the level drain) ) 21 = Demon Decapitation 22 = Thunder Thrust 23 = Demon Skull Beheading 24 = Death Scord Chaos Star 25 = Lightning Sword Flash 26 = Earth Rumbling Decapitation 27 = Serene Demon Sword 28 = Quadruple Giga (when you do the attack) 29 = Vaporizing Rebellion Sword 41 = Flail Widly 42 = Meditation 43 = Sylph's powers (playful wind, devastating gale,etc.) 44 = Gnome's ... 45 = Undine's ... 46 = Mandy's ... 47 = Quadruple Giga (charging) 51 = Guard 52 = Wait 53 = Surrender 54 = Request 55 = Edging Also I would like to ask you if are ok if I use a reference to one of your characters (maybe even the image itself). The forest I marked on the first map that said -----'s Forest. If you don't mind I want to make it Lumine's Forest. Since I want Luka to sooner or later (I'm thinking Chapter 3-4 maybe) to go to the forest and encounter some Fallen Angels. The first time Luka runs into Lumine, Lumine tells Luka its too soon to explain his powers, and on the second meeting Lumine points Luka as to where he can gain control of his angelic powers. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 16:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Feedback review! ---- Hey - I just realized I don't think I've ever left you feedback on WoTG? Which is a crying shame, as the work and care you've put into them - both versions - is really something else. I realize you're probably busy between them, the Mod Writer, and life; but I feel a bit of feedback is always a nice thing to receive, so here you go! First - I'll have to state that there were some elements of the 'first' story that I actually liked more. (Then again, I'm one of those people who thinks End of Evangelion is a happy movie so my opinion is... Skewed.) I'm very much in the minority there, but, ah; I guess I can understand a little. I think the second, newer story has the potential overall to be stronger however, and not only more widely appreciated but more cohesive over all. Instead of writing a whole review of what I liked there, though; one thing that really got my interest was the worldbuilding and character of Forte. I'd be interested in seeing stories - Monmusu or otherwise - with such a character, even though you've decided to 'reboot' WoTG. Also. BERN BERN BERNIE BERNKASTEL. The Λδ in me truly appreciates this inclusion. All the world is but a fragment after all... I think that the main problem people had with the first 'version' was not the way the plot development, but how quickly it happened (relatively) speaking. The second, newer story not only has the plot develop a little more gradually, but Luka still keeping the Luka-ish traits that people have grown to love about him make it feel more authentically MGQ even as the story hints of things to come. The ending was very well put together, and made me extremely anxious for more; I didn't see it coming at all. The callbacks to the MGQ we know are also nice, and help establish that WoTG takes place in a world similar, but different. Again, the worldbuilding was really good here. I don't know how else to put it - but great effort, and when more comes I'll play it eagerly! I think I might have actually mentioned all this - elsewhere - but woke up at roughly four in the morning not sure if I had and that was just not cool, wahahaha! OldSlashFriend (talk) 13:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome - thanks for sharing your scenarios! ---- I've always maintained that the best thing about doing work for free is getting good feedback - and then I realized I wasn't sure if I'd left any myself, wahaha! Thanks for the points of awesome - I take it as a high compliment. Umineko/Higurashi are a gold mine of effects and inspiration for me, the former I'm quite fond of being - well, really I'm just one of the goats. As for the merger of the two stories, I like that a lot; it lets you tell Luka's new story and the adventure/search for answers he is embarking upon, well continuing Forte's story. Your laughter makes me anxious for Luka boy, given that it sounds as if the end result will be kind of interesting for him, heh. One way or another - TWO MEN ENTER! One man leaves! Looking forward to future updates, and glad that my feedback was encouraging. Keep up the good work! OldSlashFriend (talk) 08:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) HELLO THERE After playing first episode of WOTG im quite impressed with it and i wanted to do something but first i think i should ask you,so will you mind me uploading a wideo of a gameplay on the youtube Safin117 (talk) 11:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) YOUTUBE Uploading now,i ll send you a link as soon as its ready,you know i prefered to ask i couldnt know if you want it or not Safin117 (talk) 16:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) okay its ready but it can be only 15 minutes long so i had to do this in two parts thats a link to part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWBFlqod_eQ you ll find a link to part 2 on there.Hope it will help with spreading a news about it XD Safin117 (talk) 16:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Question (or download?) I got a quick question cause I haven't actually used your engine. While I am sure most of the answers are pretty obvious had I gotten the engine, I didn't get the engine because I am to busy bug-testing my own shit to be a useful beta tester for yours XD so anyways a few questions if you can answer them here (or if you can provide a link whatever is simpler) How exactly (or a brief example whatever I guess lol) are you doing the party system. I was planning to look at your engine since you already (I believe?) have a party system going so I wanted to see it so I would use it if I liked it (and seemed easy enough to use no matter how many characters are in the party cause I'm still debating whether to make it just Luka and Tamamo with the other kitsunes supporting Tamamo or making it a fucking dreadful 5-party group (Luka,Tamamo,Yao,Nanabi, and Nibi 2 tails ) and thus having to create multiple variables to keep track of everything (not to mention make skills for all of them...) because yeah the way I have it planned out right now its just like Pokemon where its just 1 vs 1 (other than the times you fight multiple enemies at once) or w/e being able to switch out who you have for someone else but I believe you said you plan to have it as whole party vs them? I wanted to see if it was practical enough to copy (and hell think of a way to figure out how the enemy prioritizes targets or I could just have them randomly target I guess) or if I was better off trudging off with my original plan. so yeah I would probably know the answer to all if not most of these had I downloaded your engine early on (impossible now since media-fire is blocking the splits, I was only able to get part 2 from the mirrors) but yeah there would be little output from me far as beta testing it because yeah we are busy with our own projects XD so yeah if you got time to respond let me know if not I'll just stick to my original plan doesn't really matter too much but would be nice to get an idea. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 20:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Honestly the way I been doing things is pretty barebone primitive but then again onscripter is based on a machine-level language with a few high-level abilities (like the button listeners) right now far as how I actually have the party system (half already written the other half still in my head) if you seen my code (which I doubt because yeah we are both busy on our own separate projects not to mention you got an even larger workload mod, the engine, AND the mod writer) but I made multiple copies of the *syutugen label (the one that basically gets a good section of the fight variables and window layout) setup I made a copy for wave fights, I still got a relic copy of the Tamamo spoof fight (its what I'm working on right now since I do at least want to finish the spoof fight) and I am currently working on a separate syutugen label for parties. Its going to define 10 variables (2 per character, 1 being their current HP, the other being their max HP) along with the current HP of the person currently fighting (the original %mylife variable) in there I will also take care of whose face will show up originally (if you seen the original syutugen there is where it either puts Luka's, Alice's or the black anon avatar next to the HP) as for who shows up first? I'm thinking of letting people choose on their own right before the battle as a choice (although I don't know if it possible to put more than 3 selections on the screen at once... (I imght have to make 3 sepearte selections with the 3rd on each [2nd on the last for "Other" (first csel having Luka and Tamamo, 2nd csel having Yao and Nanabi, 3rd having Nibi and back to the other 2 csels) who you choose will depend on what the original %player variable will be as (0 being Luka, 2 and onward being hte kitsunes, 1 is alice but yeah not using her here) Now as for battles themselves I plan to change the function of the action "wait" (I already re-wrote the ivent## variables event variables that kept track of what items or events Luka encountered ) so once Luka forms a party with the kitsunes the variable for that event will turn on so fights from then on will replace "Wait" with "Party" when you choose that it will give you a window like the skills with the 4 other characters. afterwards it will check your selections (the same way it checks with skills) and go to a switch label where there it will change the player variable again, store the current HP for the person currently out and store it into that person's current HP variable, switch picture avatar, etc. etc. etc. but yeah currently I only have about half? maybe 2-3 fifths of what I'm talking about XD once I get that all figured out I can work on skills (since it will simply have to be a check as to what player value it has so it can only load up those skills for that person) but the skills I'm not including into the progress yet since that is the last thing I'm going to do once everything else is set XD now as requests of features? well unless you are adding a wave feature for fights as well I don't got none really the only thing I would request is extra variables (I either added or replaced alot of the number variables (in the numalias section) for some of my stuff like the stun counts,etc.) Ginrikuzuma (talk) 21:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) put simply in like 3-4 lines 1. First fight is normal (start life and mp at max 100HP and 10 SP 2. You win and you ended that first fight with 65 HP and 3 SP 3. 2nd fight starts with THOSE numbers (so you don't start at 100HP & 10SP you start with 65HP and 3SP) so yeah everything that happended in the last fight (including spirit durations and status inflictions as seen with Rapunzel's poison) transfer over to the next fight Ginrikuzuma (talk) 21:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) lmao fair enough XD thats about it really I haven't really thought of adding anything else so far since those are the only 2 things I have added/adding right now. But then again I'm barely working on Chapter 4 of 9(10? ) I might come up with another idea or two but at the time no thats it the only other thing I'm adding is a hidden function but basically I'm sure you can load it up as an attack so no no real addition really XD yeah I hate torrent but I'll put up with it since I can kill time doing something else while I'm waiting for the thing to download lol anyways I got a question on your sprites. Do you got a sprite of Lumine ready (or just an unedited image I can do the cleaning up myself pretty fast) since I don't know if you remember (and if you still are allowing me) I wanted to make a reference to WOTG in chapter 4 which I'm writing out. and well I plan to have Luka encounter Lumine (I'm thinking at least twice far as how I have the story in my head lol first time in chapter 4 the next time to be directed as to where he can control his angel powers but that won't be till like chapter 7-8?) like I said if you got one ready or just an image of Lumine that I myself can fix up to the whole green/white template I will myself (honestly they take me 5-15 mins on Gimp, the Mechanical Oni took me around 15-20 mins even though it didn't have a solid background [ http://anubish.deviantart.com/art/The-Oni-Machine-322089279?q=gallery%3Aanubish%2F7250922&qo=0 ] Ginrikuzuma (talk) 15:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) if you want I can show you the script (when i get to that part with the actual encounter) so you can I guess suggest changes if you wish but to give you an overview of Chapter 4 (well the section that matters to you I guess lol) Luka and Lewis reach Lumine's forest and following Heinrich's previous order, Lewis leaves Luka on his own not being allowed to step into the forest. In the forest all form of angels (some light others dark) attack him as he makes his way to the center. Upon arriving to the center Lumine reveals herself, and explains the history between her and Heinrich (their opposing views when Heinrich refused to take her aid when he rebelled against Ilias) and she wishes to have a quick battle to "measure up" Luka before she decides to help him out and give him some information he wishes to get. After you beat her (errr well she will beat you from how I have it planned you just have to tick her HP down low enough lol to trigger the "win") she tells Luka had an angelic predecessor (for now I'll leave it abstract now if Chapter 3 officially says something assuming his mother? I'll come back to change it). She then proceeds to explain a bit more on the history behind her and Heinrich as well as Ilias. After that she points Luka to Kyoto (where Tamamo and the rest of the Kitsunes are but Luka is not aware of this) to get more information on where Gnome might be. She also tells Luka to come back to her after he has acquired all 4 of the remaining spirits sealed halves (at this point its Gnome and Sylph left) where she will then point Luka out to where he can gain control of his angelic powers (and thus his final least of the ones I have planned power before running off to escape the prison). Far as the details though if you like I can always give you a copy of the txt file so you can change things if you like and either I'll them as you change them or I'll make a sort of compromise between your suggestion and what I was looking for XD thanks again on the Image btw and the reference permission XD Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) HELLO THERE As you propably know my problem with backgrounds is allready gone,thank you for your help,still i just got one more question,Im working on the side story and i want to use the effect of the monster becoming sealed on the end of the fight do you know a command for that if so would you please tell me Safin117 (talk) 01:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) If by saying full patch you mean a mod like yours or sealed or something like that,then no im not skilled enough to do something like that xD,i just meant like a regular side story but i know this effect can be used in that as well, at least i think it can Safin117 (talk) 11:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Double checking Hey covar been a while since I talked to you lol Just wanted to check up on 2 things 1. I know you been busy but have you played through the first half of Chapter 4 on my mod? that is where I had Lumine have her 1st cameo and well wanted to know if there was anything you didn't approve or liked that I did. If you haven't and don't got the time to play (I mean I know you got your own re-patch and the engine to work on anyways) but still want to check what I did I can copy/paste that section of the story onto a text file and pass it to you or something 2. I'm adding more backgrounds for me to use on my re-patch and I couldn't recall if you were using this one or not short link since I would rather avoid using BGs you are using so we don't repeat resources when possible since I know in this last patch you took out you don't got it but I can't help but think you used this one or not on the old story (that you said you might incorporate with your current story) ( I know for example you used this one short link in the old story but I don't recall the above one...) answer when you can I'm not in a hurry lol Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Several small words I want to say: As much as anyone else, I want to see WoTG continue, grow even more fascinating, and conclude. But also - I know that feeling of discontent and the need to do something else well. It is the same ill-feeling as the thrice-cursed snow that mounds outside my house, hah. It's very easy for people to forget how much work and change goes into such stories - and how sometimes, the writer finds themselves up against a wall, or several. And sometimes the walls can be brought down - other times, they are stubborn. You must do what will make you happy, so that this does not become a burden to you. The choice is ultimately yours, friend - and you should do what will make you happy, and allow you to write as you will. Even if people feel hurt now, it'd be worth it in the long-term to keep you here and enjoying your own work as opposed to getting more out of you and then losing you. Well, that is all I have for now - besides good wishes. OldSlashFriend (talk) 17:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you still plan on making a cross plantform for the game to work on a mac WOTG Greetings C0v, I was just wondering if you are still planning to continue work on WOTG, perhaps after viewing part 3? I don't mean to be pushy, just would like to know if WOTG is still alive or not. Thank you for your time. Sherringford Hope (talk) 23:06, December 9, 2013 (UTC)Sherringford Hope Hey there, wondering if you could do me a favour and contact me via email... Though I'm not going to post my email address or anything, but was wondering if you could go to my page (listed on my profile) then go to contact and send me a message with a reply address... I'll get back to you... Have a few questions regarding making a side story editor that I'd like to talk to you about / etc before posting a bunch more stuff in what's probably the wrong place. :) Hope to hear from you soon; Kain McBride (talk) 00:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC)